


无需勇敢13

by Writer1234567



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1234567/pseuds/Writer1234567
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	无需勇敢13

沈枚把软乎乎的小青年箍在怀里，手指牢牢地扣住叶迩轮廓分明的髋骨，沾了水的发刷在小叶迩臀腿处微微颤抖的软肉上用力压了压，在那柔软红肿的屁股肉上留下一个椭圆形的泛白的印痕。

叶迩没来由地害怕起来，他下意识挣了挣，没挣脱，屁股上却立时挨了一下狠戾的痛揍。小兔子被揍得一抖，腿根处难以控制地打着颤，一时间竟没敢哭出声来，只默默地咬着嘴唇扑簌簌地掉眼泪。

“不许咬自己。”

沈枚用发刷湿润的软毛轻轻地抚弄着那一块被砸得肿烫的红肉，语气淡淡的没什么起伏，叶迩下意识地松了口，呜呜的哭声就难以忍受似地响起，委屈极了。沈枚顿时就心软了，把可怜兮兮的小兔子搂在怀里轻轻地哄着，伸手给他揉着肿痛难耐的屁股肉。

“打二十下，好不好？”沈枚把呜呜咽咽的小兔团子箍在臂弯，肩颈处被软绵绵的小脸蛋讨饶似地黏乎乎地蹭着，一时间好气又好笑，语气不禁有些无奈，“乖，打完我们去看烟花。”

叶迩疼得直抹眼泪，又苦于是自己讨的打，万般后悔却也不好意思跟哥哥耍赖，只能抽噎着把湿漉漉的小脸埋进哥哥的颈窝，糯糯地咕哝了一声算是答应，蔫蔫的可怜极了。

沈枚敛了笑意，把人抱稳了，扬手就是一连串毫不放水的噼啪作响的狠揍。他揍得用力，却也不舍得真的揍得小呆猫痛得只能撅着屁股睡觉，因此只挑着臀尖上肉乎乎耐打的地方落手。但饶是如此，小兔子软软的屁股蛋也被结实的发刷砸得弹跳乱颤。叶迩只觉得身后被哥哥砸得又麻又痛，一时间甚至能感受到挨揍的皮肉寸寸肿起的胀热。

“啊！呜呜呜呜呜哥哥……好疼！好疼呜呜呜……”

叶迩疼得大哭起来，却被沈枚紧紧地箍住细瘦的腰身避无可避，痛极了忍不住抓着哥哥的手臂尖叫起来。沈枚狠狠地揍了他二十下结结实实的发刷，可怜的小屁股立时像小面包似地鼓囊囊地肿起，显出绯红色的热烫色泽来，连屁股中间湿漉漉的小嫩花都藏不住了，痛得一张一翕地缩着。

沈枚被他撕心裂肺地哭喘得一阵心疼，快速地打完了二十下就松了手。小兔子立时就大哭着扑腾着水躲到了一边去，被打肿的小屁股毫无防备地坐进了热热的温泉里，烫得小兔团子一时间呆住了，随即捂着屁股哭得更惨。

“…”

沈枚把发刷随手扔在岸边的假石上，又心疼又好笑地看着叶迩哭花了小脸在不远处捂着屁股扑腾。他想这小呆兔子果然是被人千娇百宠着长大的，委屈难过了总是能立刻哭得满脸泪。

沈枚刚刚想用来教育这傻兔子的话顿时就说不出口了。他心想别人家捧在手心里供着养大的小乖宝，到了他这里为了让哥哥舒服宁愿自己别别扭扭地受委屈，被打得肿着屁股又哭又叫地抹眼泪，如果还要委屈巴巴地被批评，那简直是太没道理。

叶迩缩在一边揉着屁股半晌总算是缓了过来，打着哭嗝怯怯地在水里团成一团，露出红红的水眸看着哥哥。他直觉哥哥是因为他要求狠打不高兴了，他不傻，知道哥哥爱护他，也是因为他脑袋一热就不爱护自己才罚他……小兔子不知所措了，也不敢再哭，含着眼泪委屈地揉揉被打痛的屁股，有点害怕自己会不会被哥哥讨厌。

沈枚只觉得小兔团子抹眼泪的模样活像是被丢掉的小奶狗，一时间心里有些后悔。他舍不得小乖宝难过，就打了个响指伸手示意不远处怯怯的小呆兔子过来抱抱。然后怀里立刻就钻进了一只软乎乎蔫耷耷还会喵喵叫的糯米小兔丸。

“呜…好痛好痛……”叶迩委屈巴巴带着哭腔，扭来扭去地被哥哥抱在怀里揉屁股，“屁股被打坏了吗哥哥…好痛喔……”

“打坏了吗？哥哥看看。”沈枚揉揉小兔头。

“唔。”

小叶迩红着脸趴在哥哥怀里，乖乖地撅起屁股让哥哥看。红红的小屁股在水里被泡得发亮，热腾腾的肿大了一圈，屁股中间的小粉花一缩一缩的，看起来可怜极了。

“呜…屁股破了吗，哥哥……”

“没破，有一点点肿。”沈枚轻轻地揉着小屁股上的肿肉，哄小孩似地温声安慰，“宝宝乖，一会看完烟花就不痛了。”


End file.
